Hell Is For Children
by Kearra
Summary: Ten years ago, may young children vanish from their homes, only to be found dead. Now, more children have vanished, and it's putting pressure on Zelda and Link, and their only help is a fifteen year old boy sworn to serve the ones behind the abductions.
1. Chapter One

**Hell Is For Children**

**Chapter One**

He lay awake on the cold, damp floor. He stared blankly at the ceiling above, feeling empty, as he had for years, like a hole had opened up inside of him and swallowed his heart. He was used to it. His heartless feelings used to scare him those ten years ago, but not now… He was fifteen. He was a man. Although there had been no one to witness it, and the tradition was so old it was all but lost in time—at least to him—he had performed the Sheikain rite of passage that marked boys as men. He had pierced his ears, but he was clumsy, and he had no one to help him. The wounds had bled for two days, but nobody seemed to care.

He had been the youngest of his group, and yet he was one of the only two left alive. He had proved himself worthy, somehow, by training at being a thief and an assassin. His Shadow magic was particularly helpful, especially because he hadn't perfected his quiet escapes, and so he would vanish in a flash of blinding light, before anybody could see him. Because of this, his life was spared, but the others' weren't. The memories were burned painfully in his mind, and in his heart. He needed his mind to think and survive, and so he left his heart to the darkness, and, eventually, it vanished.

"…Aniki…?"

He turned towards the voice. The children were awake.

They were the newest group, the newest victims. They had only been a part of this for a month or so, and had yet to really know what was to happen. They clung to him, because he had experienced it. However, he was of a higher status, and was treated better than they. He, despite his missing heart, often found himself sneaking food for them, and had insisted on sleeping on the floor in the cold, dank room with them, instead of in the semi-decent bed he had been offered. And so, the children thought of him as their older brother. Aniki.

"Aniki?" the voice asked, "Are you awake?"

"…. Yeah…" he replied. It came out as more of a grunt, but his voice was gentle, as it usually was when talking to them. He could hear them moving. They were so quiet, but his years of being a thief and an assassin had heightened his senses, and so he could hear them easily.

"We can't sleep…" a second voice whispered.

"Can we sleep by you?" a third voice chimed.

"Sure," he said. Before he'd finished speaking, they were already snuggled up against him, pressed against his sides. He felt crowded, but he didn't mind. They were children. They needed affection, or they would turn out like him. Heartless.

He continued to stare at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the children breathing. They soon fell asleep. He could tell by the sound of their breathing.

"You know, you're so soft-hearted…"

He turned his head, staring at a shadow in the corner.

"Don't change at all," the shadow said, "The children need you. Don't become like me. I remember the look on your face during the 'Clearing'. Don't be like me and watch these children die without so much as shedding a tear…"

Silence soon filled the room again. The shadow was gone. He looked back up at the ceiling blankly. Soon, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

He had nightmares again.

'

"Thanks for watching him for me. I greatly appreciate it."

"Not a problem. He's such an adorable child. We're happy to look after him whenever you need us to."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again."

Link took Keno's hand in his, bowing his head to Kinika once more before she closed the door. Keno pulled on his hand, grinning up at him. "Let's go, Daddy!"

"Calm down, Keno. We'll be home shortly." Link laughed softly as the five-year-old continued to tug at his hand, pulling him towards the house. He was mildly surprised at the strength his son had. Finally, he let go of his son's hand, letting the boy run ahead a few feet. Keno would stop occasionally, waiting for him to catch up before running ahead again, grinning as though he was having the time of his life. Link smiled happily, watching as Keno soon started running from person to person, chattering away eagerly. Link had tried to teach the boy the rule about not talking to strangers. The problem was that, for one thing, Keno was so hyper and energetic that he couldn't help but talk to everyone and they couldn't resist talking to him and, for another thing, they pretty much knew everyone in Kakariko, so there was nobody that could be considered a 'stranger.'

Once they reached the house, Keno hurried to the door. "Can I unlock it this time? Please?" he asked, looking up at his father and grinning. Link returned the smile. How could he resist the boy's charms? No one could.

"Sure," Link said, pulling out the key and handing it to him. Keno took it eagerly and went over to the door, having to stand on the balls of his feet to even reach the doorknob. He carefully pushed the key into the lock, turning it to the right until he heard it click. Then he pulled the key out and tried turning the knob. It wouldn't budge.

"Uh oh… I think I broke the door. It won't open." He looked up at his father, frowning slightly. Link shook his head, laughing softly.

"You didn't break it. You just turned the key the wrong way." He guided his son's hand, placing the key in the lock again, this time turning it to the left. Then, once the key was withdrawn, Keno turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Yay! It works!" Keno exclaimed, throwing up his hands excitedly. Link laughed and took the key from his son, following the boy into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him. Link sighed, going straight to the fireplace, loading wood into it. People had said it was going to be a cold night. He stood up and grabbed the matches from the mantle above the fireplace, pulling out one. He struck the match against the hearth, listening to it hiss as the tip burst into flame. He then tossed it into the match onto the wood, watching as the wood slowly started to burn. Then, he closed the grate. The last thing he wanted was Keno falling into the fire.

Link sighed softly, standing up and going to a nearby chair, sitting down heavily. He closed his eyes, pulling off his cap and running one hand through his hair. It was hard raising Keno by himself, especially because he had to go to the castle often, sometimes not getting back until late at night. Keno's mother had died when he was only two, and Link was working as hard as he could to raise the boy on his own. The other villagers would help in what ways they could, often offering to look after Keno while he was at the castle. He felt bad leaving Keno all the time, but he really had no choice. It was his job, and he needed some way to support himself as well as his son.

"Daddy?"

Link turned his head slightly, seeing Keno standing in the doorway. "Yes, Keno?" he asked.

"I'm tired…" Keno said, rubbing his eyes, "I wanna go to bed…"

"All right." Link glanced out the window. It was getting really dark. It was probably almost eight-thirty. He grunted, rising to his feet. He then walked over to where Keno stood, picking the boy up and holding him close as he carried him to his bedroom. Keno wrapped his arms around his father's neck, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his shoulder. Link smiled, rubbing his back gently before setting him down on the bed.

"Did you enjoy staying with Kinika?" Link asked, going over to the dresser and opening the top drawer. He pulled out a pair of Keno's pajamas, closing the drawer and moving back towards the bed.

"Yeah," Keno said, nodding, "She told me lots of fun stories, and we had lunch. It was yummy."

"Did you eat dinner?" Link asked, lifting Keno's arms over his head while he pulled his son's shirt off.

"Uh huh," Keno replied, "That was yummy too."

"That's good." Link pulled the boy's pants off, replacing them with the bottoms of his pajamas. He then pulled the shirt on, helping Keno's arms through the sleeves. "There we go. Did you go to the bathroom already?"

"Uh huh," Keno replied, nodding.

"Good boy." Link tousled Keno's hair and the boy laughed, grabbing at his father's hand. Link smirked, pulling his son into a firm embrace. Keno returned it, squeezing his father as hard as he could in an attempt to surpass his father's strength. Suddenly Keno looked thoughtful, his gaze slowly going to his father's face.

"…Tell me again… what was Mommy like?"

Link tensed slightly, closing his eyes. He didn't like thinking… about her. He didn't want to forget about her, but he didn't like being reminded that she was dead. He had loved her. He still did. And he missed her terribly. However, Keno had every right to know what his mother had been like when she was alive.

"Well, for one, she was very smart, very wise. She knew what to do and say to make people feel better when they were sad…" Link said softly, pulling Keno into his lap, setting the boy on his knee, "…She always knew when you were crying, even in the middle of the night, and she always knew what was wrong. Everyone respected her… especially because of her love for you. Like with most any mother, she would throw herself in harm's way to save you. She actually proved it once or twice."

…In fact, that was how she'd died…

When Keno was three years old, he'd strayed away from his friends when playing, and none of the adults happened to see him as he wandered towards the graveyard. His mother knew immediately where he was, but she was too late in arriving. Keno had strayed near one of the graves and, somehow, had woken a Redead. He was already frozen by its scream, but it hadn't gotten him yet. His mother had wasted no time, immediately rushing forward to grab him, managing to pull him behind her, away from the Redead before its scream paralyzed her too.

Link had come home early that day. However, the moment he set foot inside the village, he was met by several panicked villagers, who could only tell him that something was wrong, that something had happened. He went straight to the graveyard… and…

…He would never forget what he saw that day…

His wife lay on the ground, all but covered in blood, collapsed over the body of their son. At the time, he thought they were both dead, and wasted no time in killing the Redead. When he went to move her body away from Keno, he discovered that the boy was unconscious, but luckily still alive. She'd shielded him, and at the cost of her own life. For two years, Keno lived thinking that she had died of illness. Later, though, when the boy was older, Link would tell him the truth. He just wasn't ready yet.

"…Daddy?"

Link started slightly, looking to Keno. He'd spaced out for a moment, lost in his thoughts and reflections, and Keno was sitting there, frowning at him, waiting for him to return to the 'real world.' Link smiled at his son, holding him close. Keno returned the embrace firmly before giving a loud yawn. Link laughed softly, picking Keno up off his knee and laying him down on the bed, pulling the blankets up under his chin.

"Time to sleep, Keno. I have tomorrow off, so we can go visit Auntie Malon at the ranch," he said softly, kissing the boy's forehead.

"Okay, Daddy," Keno said, giving him a tired smile before closing his eyes, turning onto his side and pulling the blankets tight around his body. "I love you, Daddy. Goodnight."

"I love you, too, Keno," Link said, patting the boy's head gently. He stood up, going to the door, stopping so he could turn and look at Keno again.

"…Goodnight."

* * *

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series copyrighted by Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, etc etc. Only characters like Keno and the two unnamed characters at the beginning belong to me. 

Author's Notes: I didn't really edit this, I just changed the title. And I tweaked it a little. After all this time, I finally found the perfect title in the form of a Pat Benetar song. It certainly fits. If you haven't heard it, use your Windows Media Player and search Hell Is For Children. You'll see what I mean. The official title to this story is Hell Is For Children. Hopefully THAT will attract some attention.

...Now let's see if I can finish chapter two...


	2. Chapter Two

**Hell Is For Children**

**Chapter Two**

"Rune!"

Rune straightened, still holding the jars under his arms. The children continued to work, transporting pottery and utensils and books, basically everything that the Masters owned that was light enough for them to carry.

"Come here," called one of the Masters, Zanza. Rune complied, still carrying the heavy jars, (he had learned from another's mistake that a Master's summons was not a temporary break). "You have worked hard for us these past ten years, boy," Zanza said, looking Rune directly in the eye. Rune shifted his gaze. He was not permitted to gaze upon the Master as an equal. He was inferior. Zanza placed the handle of his whip under Rune's chin, forcing him to look into his face. Rune shifted uncomfortably, but did not struggle.

"You have proven yourself worthy of riding astride your own horse, boy," Zanza continued, "Instead of in that wagon with those children." He said the word 'children' with such loathing that Rune flinched. Rune nodded slightly, lowering his gaze.

"Look at me!"

Rune immediately complied, bracing himself for any blows that would fall upon him in disobeying, or in daring to look a Master in the face. None came.

"You are to steal a horse," Zanza said, "If you wish, you can keep it for yourself. However, if you decide against it, or you make one false move, the horse becomes a working horse for toting our luggage, and you are to remain in the wagon."

Rune nodded again.

"Good. Now, get those jars to the wagon and get moving. The best place to check for horses is the ranch. Be sure to steal a fine one."

Rune nodded, hurrying over and loading the jars onto the wagon. He remained a little while longer, putting the last of the heavy items onto the wagon before turning and leaving, headed in the direction of the ranch. Zanza watched him leave, a smirk visible on his face.

"Is it wise to let him leave unattended, Zanza?" asked Morai, who appeared beside his partner.

"He is loyal. And even if not so to us, he is to the children. He would not sell them out for his own disgusting hide…"

"He is a beautiful lad, though," Morai said with a smirk, "His silver hair is luminous, and his skin is so pale. He bears the beauty of the moon itself. It is no wonder that the lad is a Sheikah."

"Yes, a Sheikah," Zanza agreed, "That is the only reason we kept him and Morion. They are of legendary race… the Sheikah. This is beneficial to us, especially with their powers. Morion has already proved his loyalty to us in killing that one boy who nearly escaped in the last Clearing."

"Yes… Rune nearly let the coward escape…" Morai grimaced, "We certainly taught the boy a lesson in obeying commands."

"Yes. I believe the marks are still on his back, as is the scar left on him from your blade, Morai…"

The two turned, and found themselves facing Tora, the Head Master.

"The children have loaded the wagons and are awaiting departure," he said, shifting his gaze between them, "Let's not waste any time. We move to the next checkpoint. Rune remembers where it is. He will find us." He turned away and walked towards the wagons.

"Sir, do you honestly think the boy will succeed in his mission and return to us?" Morai asked, "He won't abandon us and give away our secret?"

"He won't," Tora replied, not faltering in his steps, "He still remembers the Clearing. He doesn't want the children to die. And he will do what he can to spare them of their early deaths. Now let's move."

'

Malon paced anxiously by the entrance to the corral, wringing her hands uneasily. With the sudden rash of abductions, as well as the disappearance of several horses and crates of milk, it was enough to make anyone uneasy. She cared for her horses; she loved them with all her being. She could almost relate to how the parents felt whenever one of the horses was stolen. Almost. She wasn't a mother, so she didn't know the pain of losing a child. If she were to ever have a child, she just hoped it would never come to that.

The familiar whinny of an old friend instantly snapped her out of her reverie and she turned her head, a grin appearing on her face as she saw Epona trotting towards her, bearing Link, and his young son, Keno. Once they were close enough, Keno instantly launched himself from Epona's back at Malon, who caught him, hugging him tightly. Link laughed softly, calmly dismounting, patting Epona's side gently, and watching as the horse walked slowly into the corral. Then he turned his gaze toward Malon, who had set Keno down, and the boy, with the attention span of a fish, had by now gone off to chase after a cucco.

"It's been a while, Fairy Boy," Malon said with a smirk as she turned to look at Link, who laughed.

"It certainly has been. Keno's been looking forward to seeing you again." He smiled at her, gesturing for her to follow as they went closer to the stables so they could keep a better eye on Keno.

"So, how are things at the castle?" Malon asked, "How does our queen fare?"

"Well, if you ignore the stress over trying to find who is behind the kidnappings, I would assume she's fine. But, since it isn't something we can ignore, she's been under a lot of pressure recently, so not so well," Link replied with a sigh as he leaned back against the wall.

"And since you're the Hero of Time, and probably one of her most trusted guards, a lot of that stress and pressure must have landed on you, huh?" Malon asked quietly, glancing at Keno as he drew dearer, and soon was out of earshot again.

"It has. I'm lucky to get home before sundown. Luckily, the people at Kakariko are willing to look after Keno for me while I'm gone."

"Yeah… Kairi was very well-known and well-liked. Not to mention the niece of the woman that founded the village," Malon said pensively, "I'm not surprised that the villagers are so willing to take care of Keno after the accident."

Link was silent, staring at the ground. Malon frowned. He had 'that look' again. Whenever someone mentioned his late wife, Kairi, he always fell silent and had this look on his face. It was like his face was a mask. You couldn't figure out his emotions because his face bore no expression. Yet those that knew him well enough could see the torment in his eyes.

She walked over to him, placing one hand on his cheek, forcing him to face her. "…I'm sorry about what happened to Kairi. We all are. There was nothing that could have been done to prevent it. But at least her sacrifice managed to spare Keno's life. If it hadn't been for her, Keno might not have lived that day." She trailed off for a minute, and then managed a small smile. "Kairi once told me that she liked it when you smiled. She hated to see you sad, even just a little. So cheer up and give us a smile, Fairy Boy. Do you really want Kairi to be sad?" She flicked his nose.

Link was silent a few seconds longer, and then he smiled. "Thanks, Malon."

"Anytime, Fairy Boy."

There was a loud whinny, followed by a loud shout of pain, which made them both turn towards the noise, only to see a horse run out from behind the corral. Link looked over at Keno, who was still chasing after cuccos, and then looked to Malon.

"…There isn't anyone else here, is there?"

"No," Malon replied, shaking her head, "Dad and Mr. Ingo are in town selling milk."

Link nodded slowly before moving slowly towards the corral, with Malon following slowly behind him. They made their way around the perimeter, towards the back of the corral. Crouched behind the corral, carefully nursing a large bruise over one eye was a boy that hardly seemed to be any older than fifteen. He was dressed in dark, tattered clothes, and his silver hair was rather untidy, stained with dirt and… blood.

"Hey… are you all right?" Link asked worriedly as he drew nearer. The boy turned his head to face them, his eyes wide with what seemed to be fear. He was paralyzed for maybe a second, but he recovered quickly, reaching into the pocket of his tunic, drawing out three deku nuts. He threw them on the ground, and Link immediately shut his eyes for the explosion of light, opening them the second it had passed. His arm lashed out, grabbing the collar of the boy's tunic, halting what would have been a hasty escape. The boy immediately started fighting tooth and nail to get away, but Link held him firmly holding the boy to his chest, effectively pinning the youth's arms, like he would hold Keno whenever the boy had decided to throw a tantrum, which, thankfully, was a rare occasion. The boy did not fight long, knowing that Link had overpowered him, and it was a waste of his strength to keep fighting. He just remained motionless, glaring at the ground, his red eyes like fire.

"…I need you to tell me your name," Link said calmly, albeit hesitantly, "Is your family nearby?"

The boy remained silent, glaring at the ground. Link studied him for a moment before looking to Malon. She was staring at the boy, frowning slightly. She approached Link slowly, studying the boy a moment longer before whispering in Link's ear, "You may want to take him to the castle… he may prove useful in finding the other children…"

Link cocked one eyebrow curiously. "…How…?"

"The guards will explain it to you. Two of the castle guards arrived earlier today, and they had new information in finding who was behind the abductions… you'll see… just take him to the castle as soon as possible."

"…All right…" Link sighed, looking to the boy. He was hesitant, and then he loosened his grip a little. "…I'm going to let you go now. I would advise that you not run away or fight back. I don't mean you any harm." He paused a moment longer, and then released the boy, who immediately grabbed for Link's sword. Before it could be unsheathed, Link grabbed the boy's wrist, twisting it ever so slightly before again pinning the boy to his chest. Sighing exasperatedly, he looked to Malon. "…I hate to ask this but can I borrow some rope to make sure he doesn't try that on the way there? The last thing I want is for either Epona or myself to end up without an ear, or more."

Malon nodded uneasily and left, returning with some rope, and two blankets. Link took the rope and slowly bound the boy's hand together by the wrists. Once they were tied, Malon draped the smaller of the two blankets over the youth's arms, to hide the ropes. Then, she draped the second blanket over his shoulders, drawing the blanket over his head to hide his hair. "If anyone were to see the dirt and blood, who knows what they would think…" she said softly.

Link stood with the boy as Malon brought Epona over, watching in interest as the horse nuzzled him gently. Then, he helped the boy onto the rust-colored mare while Kenowho was now done chasing cuccos and much more interested in what his father was doingran up to them as fast as he could, frowning up at his father. "Where're you going, Dad? You said you had the day off!"

"Keno, something's come up and I need to go to the castle immediately… I don't know when I'll be back… Auntie Malon will be here to look after you, though." Link stared at his son for a moment, frowning as well. Then, he knelt down as he pulled the boy into a firm hug. "I love you, Keno. If I could have things my way, I'd never have to leave you. I hate leaving you like this. But you can always remember this: I'll always come back for you."

Malon stared at them, then looked up at the boy, who had turned his head away. When Link said those final words, she watched as the boy mouthed them exactly. "I'll always come back for you." She frowned slightly. She could almost swear she saw a tear in the youth's eye.

Finally, Link let go of Keno, who immediately went to Malon's side, smiling weakly at his father. Link returned the smile before mounting Epona, nodding slightly to Malon and Keno. "I'll try to be back soon, at least before sundown." He gestured slightly, giving a small wave before nudging Epona's sides, and the horse took off in a strong gallop, soon vanishing through the entrance gates. Keno looked up at Malon, who continued to stare after them for a moment longer. Keno frowned, lightly tugging on her skirt, and she looked at him, giving him a weak smile.

"…Let's go fix you some lunch, Keno."

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay. My life has been hell. Everything from failing my junior year of high school to losing my best friend to the death of my beloved pet. Not to mention my sister's friend committed suicide, my grandfather just went through surgery, and I had to deal with the bs of my friend "fucking up" suicide over his girlfriend dumping him, and the bs that everyone else "doesn't matter." So yeah. Not much inspiration to write.

If you didn't notice, I changed the title. "Hell Is For Children" is much more suiting, and much more of an attention-grabber. Trust me, if the lives of this children doesn't seem like hell, trust me, if you knew what was going on in my mind, you'd think it was. Some of what I have in my head for what happened to the first set of children is rated NC-17. Not allowed on this site. Lucky for these kids, this is much more watered-down.

Have fun with the imagination.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hell Is For Children**

**Chapter Three**

Tora sat back in his chair, his hands folded over his chest, his hat pulled down over his eyes. His long, silvery hair was scattered about his shoulders, contrasting with his black cloak, which was drawn tightly about him. To the untrained eye, he would have appeared to be asleep. To those that knew him, he was merely deep in thought.

"Tora, what the hell is taking that boy!"

He lifted his head slightly, opening one eye to look at Zanza, that harsh crimson gaze resting on the short, balding man before him. "He's taking too long," Zanza hissed, pounding his fist on the table, "What the hell is he doing!"

"Patience, Zanza, he's only been gone for an hour," Tora replied calmly, closing his eye again.

"An hour should have been enough!" Morai snapped, "You should know that! You taught him yourself the ways of a thief and an assassin! He is not that slow!"

"He ran into trouble," Tora said, raising one hand, waving it slightly as though to dismiss the subject.

"What _kind_ of trouble! Stop being so vague!"

"The horse kicked him in the face, and the noise did not go unnoticed. He was sighted." Tora's hand returned to its former place on his chest, and he shrugged slightly.

"Why would _that_ cause him to be so delayed?" Morai sneered.

"He's going to tell them about us!" Zanza barked.

"He's held his tongue, just like he's been trained to do," Tora said calmly, "He wasn't seen by some random stranger. He was caught by one of the royal guards. They have more information than we give them credit for. They will find us soon enough."

Zanza and Morai both grimaced. "Then we should dispose of what is unnecessary," Zanza said darkly, "And move on to the next kingdom."

"No," Tora said shortly, opening one eye again, looking at Zanza, "Let us see where this leads."

"Your games will be the death of us all, Tora," Morai muttered grimly.

"With my second sight, I can keep an eye on Rune. I will know if he betrays us," Tora said, turning that crimson gaze towards the dark-skinned man.

"…I just hope you know what you're doing, Tora," Morai growled as he stood, leaving the room, Zanza following close behind. Tora laughed softly, closing his eye again.

"Of course I do. And I don't need a child molester and a slave-trader to tell me how to run my life."

'

The boy was silent the whole trip, even when they had arrived at the castle, even as they now headed inside. He just continued to stare ahead, his gaze seemingly vacant. Link kept him close the whole time. The last thing he wanted was for the youth to make a fast break and escape. This boy likely had some connection to the abductions… he couldn't be one of the children, though… he was too old. Perhaps he was one of the few spared? No, all the children that had vanished were accounted for. All of the ones reported missing, anyway…

The boy stumbled, and Link caught him before he could fall. He looked under the blanket at the boy's face, frowning slightly at how pale the boy seemed. The boy's gaze seemed unfocused, staring not at him but through him. Something was wrong with him. That was painfully obvious.

"…Listen… if you need anything… food, water, medicine… let me know," Link said softly, placing one hand on the boy's cheek. The boy started slightly, his gaze focusing on Link. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. So if you ever need anything, just come to me, all right?" The boy remained silent, turning his head away, albeit a bit hesitantly. Link sighed softly, and they started walking again.

They went straight to the throne room, where Zelda sat on her throne, currently discussing something with one of the other guards. Seeing Link, she dismissed the guard, who bowed and left, bowing his head to Link in passing. Link bowed his head in return, and led the boy straight to Zelda. Zelda managed a small smile, which Link did not return, her gaze shifting from him to the boy, back to him.

"I thought today was your day off," she said softly.

"Something came up," Link replied with a slight shrug, keeping his hand on the boy's shoulder, "When Keno and I went to the ranch to visit Malon, I found this boy there. He'd gotten kicked by one of the horses and Malon didn't recall seeing him before. She did, however, suggest that I bring him here. She said something about new information having been found about the abductions?"

The boy tensed at this, looking up at him with wide eyes. It wasn't a look of shock or surprise, but one of absolute terror. Almost immediately he turned his head away, staring at the floor. Because of the blanket on his head, Link could not see the boy's face.

"Yes… and the site of one of the nearest abductions, we found several strands of long silver hair. The parents confirmed that it didn't belong to the child, or anyone they knew. We believe they belong to one of the people involved in the abductions," Zelda replied.

Link was silent for a moment before he took the blanket off the boy's head, revealing the stained silver hair beneath. "…That would explain why Malon told me to bring him here…"

Zelda rose to her feet, staring at the boy in shock. The boy didn't look at either of them, but continued to stare at the floor, his eyes half-closed, unable to focus on anything. He was extremely pale, looking as though he would be seriously ill. He swayed slightly and collapsed, though Link caught him before he could hit the floor. Link grimaced, looking up at Zelda. "Call for a doctor or something!"

The boy groaned softly, mumbling under his breath. Link held the boy close, having to kneel so that the child could be in a seated position. The boy seemed to cling to Link, muttering words he could barely understand, words like 'Master' and 'torture' and 'death.' Link lost track of how many times he heard the word 'Master.'

"Just hold on… we'll get you some help soon…" he whispered softly to the boy, watching as the guards rushed off to find the boy a doctor.

"Don't let them die…" the boy whispered hoarsely, "Don't… let them…"

"Shh, calm down…" Link said softly, gently stroking the boy's hair. Holding him like this… it was like holding his own son. "No one's going to die. I won't let them die. Don't worry."

The boy was silent, relaxing slightly in his arms. Then, slowly, he slipped into unconsciousness, falling limp in Link's arms.

'

Rune groaned softly as he opened his eyes slightly, waiting for them to get adjusted to the dim lighting. He shifted slightly, fighting to move his arms. His wrists were untied, but the blanket wrapped around him kept his arms pinioned at his side. He grimaced, fighting to free himself. He couldn't stay here. The others were in danger if he stayed away too long. Assuming they weren't dead already, and assuming the Masters would take him back, he was already in a world of trouble. He didn't want to imagine what his punishment would be…

"Calm down. You're not in the condition to be fighting."

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, and he quite literally jumped. He turned his head to face the speaker. It was a tall, rather fierce-looking woman with short white hair and piercing red eyes. She had a simple breastplate for armor, and, from the looks of the sheath behind her back, she usually carried a knife. It was likely that the man in green from before had warned her about him grabbing for the man's sword before when fighting to get away…

But why hadn't he seen her before if she was standing _right there_!

"Now is the time for you to rest. You are ill," she said, rather softly, he noted, "You are safe here with us. You won't be hurt anymore."

'_You should worry less about me and more about the other children…_' he thought, grimacing as he turned his head away. The woman was silent, and she slowly withdrew her hand. Without another word, she left, just as silently as she had appeared. He almost would never have realized that she had gone. He forced himself to turn onto his side, facing the wall.

'…_Forgive me…_'

'

Link's head lifted slightly as he heard the door open, but he immediately lowered it again when he saw Impa come out of the room. They were silent for a while, and finally it was Link who broke the silence. "What did the doctor say about his condition?"

"He's malnourished, emaciated, and he suffers from anemia," she replied, "Not to mention he's practically covered in scars and bruises, some of which are only just days old." She looked over at him. "No doubt about it, he is one of the children from the abductions…"

"From ten years ago, maybe. He's too old to be part of this recent group. All the other children have been between four and seven years old," Link said darkly. He hesitated, then lifted his head slightly to look at Impa. "What are the chances that his parents are still alive?"

"Not likely. Several of the parents killed themselves when their children vanished ten years ago," Impa said softly, "Almost all of the children found dead in the field were identified by those that reported their children missing. None of the parents were Sheikah, either…"

"The boy's a Sheikah?"

Impa nodded, and Link lowered his head. "Is it possible that may be why he was spared?"

"It's a possibility," Impa said, "We don't know enough to say for sure. He's the only one who has the answers for us."

Link just nodded mutely, still not looking at her. Silence hung between them for a moment longer, and Link started slightly when he felt Impa's hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head slightly to look at her, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"…Link… Kairi was my niece, and I cared for her. However, that does not mean I blame you for what happened," she said softly, "There was nothing anyone could do to prevent it."

"I could have done something," Link mumbled darkly as he hung his head again, "I could have saved her."

"No, you couldn't have," Impa said, rather sharply, "I wish there was a way she could have been helped, but there wasn't. All we can do is accept it."

Link was silent, and would not look at her. After a moment, she let go of his shoulder and left. Link sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall.

"…What good is being Hero of Time… when I can't even protect those I love?"

'

Rune grimaced as he felt the glass pierce his flesh, dragging slowly across his skin, bringing forth small streams of blood. Once a cut had been made across his forearm, he made another, and another, and another. This had become a habit for him whenever the stress was too much, as it often was. The Masters could care less about it, although Master Tora might have smacked him once and yelled about it. It was addictive, something most people wouldn't know. It was a hard habit to break. A smack and harsh words weren't enough to stop him from doing it again.

He finally stopped, whimpering softly as he let the glass fall to the bed. His arms were covered with blood now, and he winced, wrapping his arms tightly around himself, laying down and turning towards the wall again. He shut his eyes tightly, fighting the urge to cry. He was weak enough. Tears would only make him weaker.

He had failed, and, to make things even worse, he had been caught. The people that caught him already knew that he was tied to the abductions somehow, as one of the few children to survive the Clearing, though they probably didn't understand the term.

…Those images were stuck in his mind, the flames eating up the grass and the bodies of the children, the smell of smoke and burning flesh, the sound of screaming… He and Morion had been chosen to kill any of the children that escaped being burned and shot with arrows. One almost made it by, because he was too weak to bring himself to kill the boy. Morion finished the job, and he, Rune, had been punished severely. Morion quickly became the Masters' favorite, and Rune was shunted aside, though he was liked more than the new children that were kidnapped.

He couldn't stand this. He had finally gotten what he'd wanted for so long. He was free. But it didn't bring him any relief. It only made him more afraid. The other children would be killed because of him. They were nothing but dead weight to the Masters. Those that fell behind were killed, as well as those that put them at risk of being discovered. Luckily, Rune had managed to help all of the new children by teaching them how to act and helping them when they needed it. But he was always afraid that he would mess up and they would die because of him.

This time, he had messed up big.

He shut his eyes tightly, tears finally beginning to fall. He curled up into a tight ball under the blankets, hiding his face in the mattress. Maybe half an hour passed before he finally cried himself to sleep.

He had nightmares again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay, another chapter done. Not much to say here. I'm tired, my eye hurts, and my father keeps using up the bandwidth. Fun o.o 

Thanks for the sympathy, Reaka and , and anyone else that felt a smidgeon of sympathy, even if they did not review. Many thanks to Reaka for sticking with me from the very beginning. She is very much loved. n.n One day, I think I shall repay her for her kindness.

By the way, Children of the Gods will be continued, just without Selphie and the Garos. Yes, that means much angst is coming. Also, there will be a sequel to For His Sister. Hopefully it will turn out better than that one did...


	4. Chapter Four

**Hell Is For Children**

**Chapter Four**

Link watched as the boy was brought in, struggling and fighting tooth and nail to free himself as he was half-dragged half-carried over to the chair. It took four guards to get him into the chair and keep him there. Link studied the boy for a long time. One would expect from how he was fighting that his eyes would bear hatred or anger. However, his eyes held neither. If anything, they held fear, absolute terror. He was scared about something. But exactly what the boy was afraid of, Link did not know.

Finally, the boy seemed to calm down, his gaze fixed firmly on Link, who just stared back blankly. Link's gaze shifted to the boy's wrist, noticing the reddish stain on his sleeve. Link glanced at the guards, two of whom still held him in the chair. "Did any of you use excessive force in bringing him here?" he asked softly.

"Not at all," one of the guards replied, "He didn't start acting violently until we got here."

Link just nodded, turning his attention back to the boy. He walked over to him, gently taking hold of the boy's hand, pulling back the sleeve carefully, revealing many long, bloody cuts on his arm. The boy would not look up at Link, but kept his head bowed. "…Did you do this to yourself?" The boy was silent for a long time before nodding. Link let go of his hand, looking at the guards that held the child. "Take him to have his wounds treated."

"But sir—"

"Just do it," Link said sharply. They stared at him for a moment longer before complying, leading the boy from the room in silence.

"…Why did you have them take him away? He could easily have been treated after questioning…" The voice was that of Viscen, captain of the guard, and Link's close friend.

"…The interrogation could have taken hours. I wanted him to be treated immediately," Link responded, crossing his arms over his chest, hearing Viscen walk over, standing beside the former hero.

"But we are running out of time. The kidnappers hold those children's' lives in their hands," Viscen said, a note of unease in his voice as he turned to face Link.

"We have always been running out of time." Link turned his head to look at Viscen. "My friend… anyone can see that child has been hurt. His age indicates that he was among those in the previous abductions."

"…Then why wasn't he killed?"

"I don't know… probably because they considered him valuable in some way. In any case, he's not going to tell us, and he's not going to trust us."

"…Why not?" Viscen frowned.

"…All he knows is pain. Living a life like that, trust is not easy to find." He turned his gaze back towards the chair, as though still seeing the boy sitting there. "Until we can gain his trust, he will not tell us anything. If he doesn't tell us anything…" He looked at Viscen again.

"…Then we're not any better off than we were before we found him…" Viscen sighed, hanging his head. "Then what are we going to do?"

"…I don't know. We'll have to think of something soon." Link shrugged slightly. "I'm going to go see how it's going… and make sure they're not trying to pressure him into talking."

"All right. We'll talk later, then."

"Yes. Later." Link gestured slightly before leaving, shutting the door behind him. He sighed heavily, hearing his own footsteps echoing off the walls. He didn't like to think that children were suffering like this… but unfortunately, some people tend to be abusive and violent… and it's always the weakest and most vulnerable that suffered. He closed his eyes, grimacing as he, for a brief instant envisioned his own son in that position. He could easily understand what the parents were going through. That was what drove him to want to do this right.

There was a loud uproar just down the hall, from the room where the boy had been taken. Link ran to the door, pulling it open, and froze at the scene before him. The same four guards were fighting to hold the boy, who was bleeding quite a bit from a new wound in his abdomen. The cleric, visibly shaken, was nursing a large gash in her arm, but waited while the guards fought to get him under control. Link stood in the doorway, unable to move, watching in silence as he saw the child slip from their grip, making a break for the door. Link's arm flew out, and he caught the boy around the waist. The child struggled and thrashed, fighting tooth and nail to get away, but Link held him firmly.

"…What is fighting and running going to do for you?" he asked softly. The child snarled and him and thrashed harder. "They will kill you if you go back."

The boy looked up at him, glaring at him, his eyes seeming to say 'I don't _care_!'

"…And if you die… who will protect the other children?"

That did it. The boy's eyes widened and he stopped almost immediately, staring up at Link in silence. Link kept his hold on the boy, but kept his tone calm, collected. "I don't expect you to trust me right away… but believe me, I want to help… to help you… the other children…" He looked at him, his sapphire eyes showing compassion, an expression that was alien to the child. "I refuse to let things turn out like they did before."

There was a long period of silence, and the child finally relaxed, lowering his head, staring at the floor. Calmly, Link led him back into the room, leading him over to the table, helping him up while one of the guards, after giving Link a confused look, helped to dress the cleric's wound.

The cleric was a middle-aged woman who still had the beauty of a girl ten years younger than she, although her figure had slipped a little, the result of bearing five children, including a pair of stillborn twins. She approached the boy casually, as though the incident had never happened, carefully pulling off his shirt, pressing a cool cloth to the wound in his stomach. The boy held it there by her command, and she proceeded to dress his forearms, cleaning the cuts meticulously before bandaging them. Then, she looked over the rest of him.

"…You poor thing," she said simply as she looked at him, carefully touching his body in certain areas, feeling how thin he was, checking for internal injuries. "Emaciation… dehydration… many bruises and scars that show a lifetime of abuse…" The cleric's hands went to a rather large bruise. "This one is rather new… only a few days old… it looks like it was made by a whip…"

Link frowned, looking at the boy. He watched as the cleric tended to the wound in the boy's stomach, once again envisioning his own son as the victim of the abuse this child had endured. He forced the thought from his mind, listening silently as he heard the cleric talking to the boy.

"There we go… all done. If you ever need help, just come to me, all right?" She smiled, patting the boy's shoulder. "Mind telling me what your name is?"

"…Rune."

Link was shocked to hear the boy speak, having only heard him speak once, before he had passed out. The cleric smiled at him, placing one hand on his head. "All right Rune. If you'll come with me, we'll get you all cleaned up, okay?" Rune stared at her for a moment before turning his gaze to Link, staring at him for a long time, as though asking permission. Link managed a small smile, giving him a slight nod, and Rune turned his gaze back to the cleric, nodding slowly before hopping off the table. Then, Link stepped aside, allowing them to leave the room, and he watched them for a moment before heading in the opposite direction. Now that the situation had been dealt with, he needed some time to rest.

"Link!"

He started slightly, hearing Viscen's voice. He turned to see his friend jog up to him, raising one eyebrow slightly at the expression on his friend's face. Obviously he had something he needed to share. Perhaps he'd thought of what to do with Rune?

"What's on your mind, my friend?" Link asked.

"I thought of an idea to help get him to open up to us." Viscen grinned, clapping his hand on Link's shoulder. "You can act as his surrogate father!"

"What?" Link's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Viscen, shocked by the sudden suggestion.

"The boy needs to know what it's like to have a loving family," Viscen said calmly, "You're the only one at the moment who seems to understand what he's thinking. Besides, I think young Keno might be able to help him realize how good a father you are." He patted Link's shoulder lightly. "We need to keep a good eye on him… but the other soldiers don't know how to be good parents. Not like you. I think that you're the best man for the job." He smiled. "Think you can do it?"

Link was silent for a long time, and he turned his head away, his gaze unfocused.

"…I'll need to think on it first…"

'

Keno frowned as he sat in the corner, waiting for his father to show up. He had promised he would spend the day with him… he _promised_! It wasn't fair! Why did he have to go to work again? Not fair. Not fair at all.

"Keno! Your father is here to pick you up!"

Keno grudgingly got to his feet, moving towards the main foyer. He stopped when he heard his father's voice, making sure to stay out of sight as he listened.

"I'm really sorry about leaving him with you without warning, Kinika. We got a new lead in the case of the abductions, so I had to--"

"It's all right. We all know you're working hard, and raising Keno on your own is hard work as it is. Once this is all over, we can all rest easy."

Keno frowned. What, was he too much for them? Did they not like him being around?

"I just hate leaving Keno like that… I feel bad enough about not being able to save Kairi… but not being here for Keno… I can't help but fear something might happen to him…"

"You don't need to worry about that. Everyone in the village has their eye on him. Many of us have lost our own children to these kidnappers… we're not going to let him fall into their hands."

Keno's eyes widened. Kidnappers? There were kidnappers around? Was that why everyone seemed so sad, why there were no other children in the village?

"…I'm really sorry, Kinika… I'm doing what I can to find your son… and the other children, too. I won't let the same thing happen again."

"…Don't worry about it. We all believe that you can do it."

Keno was silent, frowning to himself. So that's why his dad was always working so late…? …he never knew that…

He waited there for a moment before forcing himself to cheer up, running out to meet his father, grinning up at him. "Hi, Daddy! I missed you!"

Link raised one eyebrow curiously but returned the smile, picking Keno up, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I had to leave like that, Keno."

"S'okay, Daddy." He returned the hug. "I know you had lots of work to do."

Link thanked Kinika again before leaving, carrying Keno home. Then, once they were inside, Link took Keno to his bedroom and sat down on the bed, holding the boy in his lap. "…Keno… you know it's not nice to eavesdrop on people like that."

Keno looked up at him, surprised, but he hugged his father tightly. "I didn't mean to… I just heard you talking…"

"Still… Keno… there are a lot of things I'd rather you not hear… Things that could scare you… that scare even me…"

"Like the kidnappers?" Keno asked softly.

"…Yes… like the kidnappers…"

"Well, they're not gonna get me." Keno tightened his grip. "Daddy'll protect me."

Link smiled weakly. His son sounded so sure of himself… "Yes, Keno… Daddy will protect you."

He kissed the top of his son's head, stroking the boy's hair gently. Silence hung in the air for a long, long time, weighing heavily upon them, and going unbroken for several long moments.

"…Keno… how would you like to have a brother?"

* * *

Author's Notes: I live! OMG! I have many reasonable excuses for my absence, so no complaints. Or I will cry. 

1. I had to bust my butt for a month to keep from failing 11th grade.

2. I didn't get on the computer for the month of June so my sis wouldn't be a brat.

3. I finally started to write again on July 14th (Happy Bastille Day) but...

4. My guinea pig died in my arms at the animal hospital on that same day.

So yeah, much angst. But finally, I've finished a chapter, and I'm almost done with a chapter of CotG. Yay.

Also, as something to look forward to, there may be a humor spoof co-written by me and two of my closest friends. Yay for Naruto, Otakon, and obsessive cosplay! -dances-


	5. Chapter Five

**Hell Is For Children**

**Chapter Five**

Link was rather surprised to be called to the castle first thing in the morning. The message was from Viscen, and it seemed pretty urgent. Link wasted no time in leaving for Hyrule Castle, although he was reluctant to leave his son again. Upon reaching the castle, he met Viscen just outside. Viscen seemed a bit pale, looking as though he was about to be sick.

"What's happened?" Link asked, grimacing at the sight of his friend.

"It's better if you see… I can't bring myself to say it…" Viscen said, turning away. Silently, he led Link into the castle, eventually leading him to the room where Rune had been kept overnight. Viscen then stopped, and would not take another step. "Go in…" he said softly, lowering his head. Link was silent, staring at him confusedly before going in. He looked around, and immediately began to feel quite ill.

The walls were all but covered in blood. There was blood on the door, on the bed, _everywhere_, and the wash basin lay shattered on the floor. It looked like someone was trying to claw their way out of the room, as though trying to escape…

He backed out of the room, immediately turning his head away as he backed into a wall. "…What _happened_ in there…?" he asked weakly as Viscen pulled the door closed.

"…Our young friend apparently experiences night terrors…" Viscen explained, "He woke up in the middle of the night, and because he was experiencing such vivid hallucinations he was literally trying to claw his way out of the room…"

"I take it the door was locked?" Link asked, looking at Viscen.

"We had to make sure he wouldn't escape in the middle of the night," Viscen replied, "Someone heard him screaming, but when they got here he'd knocked himself out by breaking the wash basin over his own head."

Link grimaced. "How is he?"

"He's alive, luckily, but in a terrible condition… He's with the cleric right now."

Link nodded slowly, straightening. Viscen led the way, and he followed, in almost painful silence. Then, Viscen soon broke it.

"So, have you come to a conclusion yet?"

"Huh?" Link was mildly startled, snapping out of his reverie. He had been lost in thought, thinking about what could have possibly terrified Rune so.

"About Rune, about acting as his surrogate parent…?"

"Oh. I'm still thinking, but I think I may. Keno seems all for the idea." Link shrugged slightly. "I need to know Rune's thoughts on the matter…"

Viscen was silent, nodding slowly. They reached the room and Viscen knocked lightly on the door. The door opened slowly, revealing the cleric. Seeing Link and Viscen, she stepped aside to let them in. Link looked around and spotted Rune lying on the bed in the corner, wrapped tightly in the blankets. His hands were heavily bandaged, as was his head. He would have appeared to be sleeping, but his eyes were open, his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"…He hasn't moved or responded to anything since he woke up…" the cleric said softly, "When he was unconscious, he kept muttering under his breath, something about a clearing… about fire, blood…"

"…he's probably remembering the day the other children were killed…" Viscen said softly, "…but the children were found in a field, not a clearing…"

Link was silent, but he walked over to the bed, a sympathetic look in his eyes as he gazed at Rune. When he stopped beside the bed, Rune's eyes shifted, turning their hollow gaze upon him. Link managed a soft smile, lightly touching Rune's shoulder. The boy flinched at first, but soon he relaxed at the touch. Link stared at him for a long time in silence. He heard Viscen and the cleric talking softly to one another, and then he heard the door open and shut, suggesting that they left.

He sighed, seating himself in the chair beside the bed. "…You gave us all quite a scare earlier…" he said softly, "We were worried about you." Rune was silent and he merely turned his head away. Link cleared his throat softly. "…Care to tell me what you dreamt about, Rune?" he asked softly. Silence reigned for a long time, and Link sighed again. "Rune, I understand that it's hard for you to bring yourself to trust me, but I want you to know that I only want to help you. But to do that, I need you to tell me what's bothering you."

Rune was silent, and Link frowned, running his fingers through his hair. This certainly was going to be harder than he thought…

"…The 'Clearing'…"

Link froze, looking at Rune confusedly. He didn't speak, not wanting to interrupt the boy if he wanted to keep talking.

"…A ring of fire… everyone's trapped inside…" His voice was soft, almost uncertain. "…no escape… arrows flying everywhere… then… one boy… almost free…"

Link leaned closer to the boy to make sure he could hear him.

"…I couldn't… I was told to… but I couldn't…" Rune's voice cracked. "…darkness… pain… punishment for failure…"

He then fell silent, and it went unbroken for a long time. Then, Link placed his hand on Rune's arm. "…I'm sorry you had to go through that… Rune…" He paused, and then managed a weak smile. "…Rune… I would like for you to stay with me for a while… I want to make sure you recover from all this." Rune seemed to flinch, but he said nothing.

"…perhaps… we can find your parents?"

"No."

Link looked at him in confusion. "No?"

"They promised they would always come for me. They didn't." He clenched his fists. "They abandoned me… just like the others were abandoned…"

"Rune, that's not true…"

"What would you know!" Rune shot up, glaring daggers at the man, "You have no idea what it's like to live through all that!"

"…You're right… I don't." Link's voice remained calm and collected. "But I do know what it's like to feel alone and abandoned."

Rune was silent, still glaring at him.

"…Rune… before even I was born, this land was divided by a terrible war. My father was killed in battle, and my mother was gravely wounded. Had she not fled to the forest, I would have died with her." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I was raised believing I was one of the Kokiri, although I could never fit in because I was always 'different' somehow, like the fact that, unlike the other Kokiri, I didn't have a fairy partner." He stared at Rune for a long time. "I did not have to endure the abuse you suffered, but I do understand what you are going through. More than you know."

Rune was silent for a long, long time, eventually turning his head away, his silver hair hiding his face. Link was silent as well, leaning back against the chair as he thought to himself. Then, finally, he spoke again.

"…Rune… all I ask is you give me a chance… Allow me to try to gain your trust…" He looked at Rune. "…If you give me this chance, there's a possibility we can save the other children. If you don't…" He trailed off.

…Silence was the only answer Rune would give.

'

Keno stood by the window, standing on his tiptoes to see outside. He had been like that for a long while now, watching, waiting for his father to return.

"…Keno, why don't you sit down for a while?"

"…I don't wanna. Daddy's gonna come back soon." He sounded so sure of himself.

"…Well, can you at least move so I can pull up a chair for you. Don't want your feet cramping up, do you?" Kinika brought a chair over to the window, picking Keno up and sitting him in it, patting his head lightly as she looked out the window as well. "…Why are you so intent on waiting for your father like this?"

"…Daddy's bringing home a brother for me. And Daddy'll get to stay home for a long time to look after us." Keno looked up at Kinika for a moment before looking out the window again. Kinika was surprised by the information, but she held her tongue. The only way Link would get time away from work was if it was related to the kidnappings, or he had finally cracked from the stress. But the part Keno mentioned about him "bringing home a brother"… what had that meant? Perhaps…?

She turned away from Keno, disappearing into the next room. On the fireplace mantle were several framed pictographs, one of which she picked up, staring at it for a long time. It was the face of her sister, her twin, Kaeli. Kaeli, like Kinika, was Sheikah, and as a result was an outcast, even in her own mind. This was mainly because Kaeli was born with a rare condition that made her even more different. Her skin, hair, and eyes bore no pigment, so her skin and hair were white, and her eyes were a light red color. She couldn't go outside often or else she would burn severely, and she would often be stared at by adults, and pointed and laughed at by children. It was a nightmare, seeing her sister suffer like that…

But then, _he_ showed up. A strange man, large in stature, who liked to dress all in black. His skin was naturally pale, his hair a natural silver, and his eyes were red, the hereditary trait of the Sheikah. It was almost as though he was just like her, as though he had her condition as well. Almost. Regardless, the two fell in love and were wed, and he had a house built in the forest so she wouldn't have to worry about the stares and jeers. Kinika lost contact with her sister for the longest time, but the next time she heard from her, Kaeli had given birth to a son. He was the spitting image of his father: pale skin, silver hair, red eyes, a full-blooded Sheikah. Things seemed to go well for them.

But then everything went to hell.

Kaeli's husband was attacked in the fields, and although he survived, he suffered what was believed to be permanent memory loss. She tried so hard to restore his memory, but nothing worked. In the end, because the horrors of the world under the reign of the King of Evil were too much, her husband fled, and no one had heard of him since. Since that day, Kaeli was always unstable. But the thing that finally sent her over the edge, the thing that made her snap, was the abduction of her child. Because Ganondorf was in control, there was no doubt she would have no help in getting him back. She did try, once, to ask him for help. The only courtesy he gave her was listening to her plight without commenting on her condition. But other than that, she was turned down rather rudely. That night, she cut her throat.

Kinika never forgot...

She set down the picture, heading back to the room where Keno was. The boy now looked excited, grinning up at her as he pointed. She glanced out the window and, sure enough, there was Link, and he had brought someone with him. A fifteen year old boy. …With silver hair.

Her eyes widened, and a strangled noise escaped her as her voice caught in her throat. Keno looked up at her curiously. "Kinika? Are you okay?" He tilted his head, frowning slightly.

She smiled, nodding to the boy. "…Yes… I'm fine, Keno. No need to worry."

She turned her gaze back to the window before heading over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. "Go out and meet your father, Keno."

The boy squealed with delight and dashed out the door, and Kinika shut and locked the door behind him. She went to the window, watching as Keno leapt into his father's arms, obviously excited to see him. The silver-haired youth was silent, his face expressionless. The resemblance was uncanny, and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Kaeli…" she breathed, her thoughts drifting back to her late sister.

Could it really be…?

* * *

Author's Notes: Whee... it's 5:20 A.M... now to answer questions: 

1. Yes, Kinika is Rune's aunt. Whether or not this info will be revealed to him or anyone else, we'll have to wait and see.

2. Yes, Rune's father is a Sheikah.

3. Kinika didn't have the condition her sister had because they were fraternal twins.

4. Kaeli's condition is actually a real condition known as albinism or albinoism. Basically, the skin, hair and eyes lack pigmentation, thus leaving the hair and skin white, and the eyes are clear, but they appear a pinkish red because you're seeing inside their eyes. At least, that is what I have read and what I've been told. If I'm wrong, I apologize.

Anyways, that's about it. I'll try to post the next chapter of CotG tomorrow. Love for you all. Bais! -falls asleep on keyboard from exhaustion-

** EDIT:** I just realized now a mistake I made, so I went back to fix it. If you noticed it, good for you. If not, you must wait to know what it is. XP Nyahahaha.

And one last question to answer:

5. Night terrors, for those who don't know, are "a sudden awakening in dazed terror that occurs in children during slow-wave sleep, is often preceded by a sudden shrill cry uttered in sleep, and is not remembered when the child awakes." However, in some cases, the child does remember, and the images remain while they are awake, as hallucinations. The latter is what Rune was going through, and he does that a lot. Can you blame him? His life was a living nightmare.


End file.
